


Australia (traducción)

by RaveBane8



Series: Almas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almas, Angst lijero, Dios sabe exactamente que esta pasando, Gabriel deprimido, Lucifer es una pequeña mierda, M/M, No es exactamente Sabriel pero esta implicito, Sabriel implicito, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los arcángeles tienen la tarea de hacer un alma humana. Gabriel solo quiere que la suya sea buena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Australia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554130) by [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures). 



> Esta es una traducción de el fanfic del mismo nombre perteneciente a Miniatures.  
> Yo solo hice la traducción por que en cuanto empece a leer lo ame.  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo e disfrutado todas las veces.  
> 

Él no podría, a si mismo, darse un segundo de importancia.  
Hace a su pareja; mejor de lo que se considera;  
El no haría disgusto o desprecio.  
Una monstruosidad para él, o algo peor. Dolor:  
Pero lo hace, su envidia, apatía o deporte.  
Hace lo que debería agradar, a su manera, lo es  
Débil en algunos puntos, fuerte en otros,  
Digno y sin embargo un juguete mientras tanto.  
Cosas que admirar y de las que burlarse- eso es.  
\- Robert Browning

Gabriel no sabía el alma de que estaba haciendo, o cual era su propósito. Padre le había dado a cada uno de sus hijos mayores una chispa creativa, les dijo que encontraran un rincón vacío en el cielo y transformaran lo que habían recibido en un alma, una luz divina para una creatura aún sin nacer. Él estaba haciendo cosas nuevas, dijo padre, y necesitaba algo para poner dentro.  
El joven arcángel encontró un camino apartado y paso su chispa entre sus manos, era irónico el hecho de que jugara con una pieza de creación como si no fuera nada. Él estaba honrado, por supuesto, su padre le había confiado una importante tarea -había dicho a que las almas de los cuatro arcángeles serian increíblemente importantes en unos pocos millones de años. Habitarían los cuerpos de innumerables criaturas para eventualmente juntarse en un cuarteto que daría fin a la nueva tierra de padre.  
“Un Circulo completo” Dijo, y sonrió como solo dios puede sonreír.  
Así que sí, Gabriel estaba honrado, pero también estaba tan nervioso. ¿Que si arruinaba su alma? Padre sabía que él no era como sus hermanos; él tenía menos poder que Michael, no tenía la inteligencia de Raphael, ni los encantos de Lucifer. El palidecía ante ellos, oro mate contra una luz deslumbrante. Con nada más que el sentido del humor a su nombre. Congeniaba con Lucifer, compartía el amor de su hermano por el caos ingenioso y sutil pero nunca se le igualaba. Ni siquiera se acercaba.  
Las únicas cosas que había creado eran causa de burla, tomadas lejos, dejadas para evolucionar en Australia. Raphael dijo que Australia era donde Padre echaba las piezas de repuesto.  
Gabriel miró la chispa en su mano. Esto sería importante. No podía ser escondido. Tenía que hacerlo bien.  
Los arcángeles se habían reunido antes de separarse a hacer sus almas. Michael dijo que aria un soldado devoto a su padre. Raphael dijo que el suyo sería un guardián, infaliblemente fiel a quienes hacen el verdadero trabajo de dios. Lucifer afirma que el suyo será un santo sirviente, obediente y fiel, pero hubo un destello en sus ojos que Gabriel reconoció muy bien, él sabía que Luci tenía otros planes.  
Gabriel no había sabido que quería hacer. Que buscaba hacer. Pero cuando sus hermanos lo miraron dijo una sola palabra:  
“Bueno”  
En el nombre de su padre, ¡¿qué significaba eso?!  
¿Eran buenos sus hermanos? ¿La creación fue buena? ¿Lo era Dios? ¿Lo era él? Desde luego que él no. Gabriel huía durante el peligro y el conflicto, su humor era cruel y contundente, donde sus hermanos destacaban el empequeñecía y era el menos favorito de su padre. El último escogido para las misiones, el último nombrado en todo. ¿Qué podía ofrecer además de creaciones chapuceras, bromas y su desagradable forma de salir huyendo? Él era Australia – nada más que piezas de repuesto.  
“Bueno” tendría que ser algo más.  
Gabriel sonrió, triste y delgado, y comenzó a moldear su chispa.  
Cuando termino, él y sus hermanos se encontraron con su padre y presentaron sus almas. Las de Michael y Raphael eran justo como habían dicho, la de Lucifer también lo era, pero Gabriel –y seguramente Dios- podían ver las motas de tejido rebelde y temerario. Esa alma sería fiestera en su día.  
Entonces Gabriel saco su creación.  
Esa alma sería valiente donde Gabriel no lo era, amable cuando él no, leal, cariñoso e inteligente donde él no. Esta alma sería divertida de forma reservada e infinitamente paciente, y tal vez un poco feroz, un poco salvaje. Sobre todo esa alma sería fuerte. Todo lo que Gabriel no era, era todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que pensó que aria al mundo un lugar mejor antes de que terminara.  
Se encontró a si mismo deseando, cuando entrego el alma a su padre, que les permitiera conocer los cuerpos que usarían sus creaciones. Eso les podría dar una oportunidad de hablar con ellos, para ellos, para envidiarlos. Los odio un poco. Amo un poco. Quería conocer a la persona que su alma sería cuando diera fin a todo, sería viejo para entonces, maduro por su estancia en la tierra. Tal vez Gabriel sería maduro también.  
Dios sonrió al más joven de sus hijos mayores, sonrió tan bien como él podía sonreír.  
“Sera un hombre entonces” dijo a Gabriel “y su nombre será Sam”  
Dios no dijo nada más acerca de las cuatro almas, el no diría nada en miles de años, no importa cuánto rogaran sus hijos. Solo a Gabriel le dio ese conocimiento- el que aparentemente sería el nombre definitivo de su alma. Gabriel llevo ese nombre como un talismán, un tesoro, algo para enrollar en su lengua cuando se sentía miserable. Sam. SamSamSam.  
Él pudo llenar Australia, pero también hizo a Sam.  
Y Sam era bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> La cita pertenece a “Caliban Upon Setebos” de Browning, que estaba leyendo en clase antes de que tuviera un golpe de inspiración.  
> Por si no quedo claro Lucifer hizo el alma de Dean, Raphael la de Bobby y Michael la de Jimmy Novak. Dos hermanos, un viejo borracho y un ángel caído sincero. 
> 
> Nota de traducción: El poema fue lo más difícil, si alguien tiene una mejor forma de traducirlo me encantaría que me orientara.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Se necesita más Sabriel en español!


End file.
